<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Two Became Four by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724223">When Two Became Four</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23'>Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Multi, Time Turner (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds herself in 1975 and falls in love with Narcissa, then a year after Lucius comes into their circle as he married Narcissa.<br/>Then after being missing for years Severus apologised to Hermione.<br/>That’s when two became four.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Magic Begins From Within - A Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fest Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Two Became Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Magic_Begins_From_Within">Magic_Begins_From_Within</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Have that threesome/moresome</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When teenage Hermione fell back into the year 1975, she focused on building friendships. And she chose to start with the Blacks.</p><p> </p><p>The Black sisters and most of the Slytherins were intimidating to those in other houses but to Hermione, they listened.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione proved herself with her dedication to healing the trainee DE's after their missions, their secrets were kept safe with her.</p><p> </p><p>They told her anything private that they needed off their chests but struggled to confide in others. She was the one who listened to their every word without judgment. She was their guardian, their protector.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione noticed that Severus and herself were becoming close during their healing sessions. She discussed this feeling with Narcissa. Hermione's heart felt like it was going to stop whenever Severus came back injured. Narcissa was sure Hermione was falling in love. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione began to feel awkward around Severus. It was clear he was in love with Lily, which only made the situation harder for Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>The closer they became, the more Lily went out of her way to target Hermione. Lily would sneer at Hermione and walk towards Narcissa to talk about fashion. She loved pretending Hermione didn’t exist, but Narcissa would always bring Hermione into the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn't give up on her feelings for Severus. Seeing his loneliness, Hermione showered Severus with small gifts to cheer him up. Until the day she learned how little he cared for her gifts. That day, she witnessed Severus giving one these gifts to Lily. Hermione froze at the sight, then ran away, hiding her tears.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to deal with Lily's jealousy or Severus' lack of regard, Hermione ignored Severus to focus on helping the others instead. The pleasure of Severus’ company wasn’t worth the pain of their ill-treatment.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius and Narcissa began giving Severus the cold shoulder. They were disgusted that Severus chased after Lily while Hermione was heartbroken.</p><p> </p><p>It was as Lucius and Narcissa spent more time with Hermione that Hermione began to notice the lingering glances from Narcissa.</p><p> </p><p> Soon,  whenever she was alone with Narcissa, they would give the other small kisses or hold the other's hand.</p><p> </p><p>They continued the secret affair until their 6th year when Lucius proposed to Narcissa. Hermione’s eyes widened with shock as Narcissa agreed with no hesitation. Lucius knew about the affair. This was the only way to protect Narcissa, Lucius explained. Hermione was still hurt, but the three were able to remain friends.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa and Lucius were Hermione's strongest supporters. Hermione felt like her best self when she was with them. She wouldn't let anything stand in the way of their friendship.</p><p> </p><p>Only when Severus' world crashed down around him did he realize his mistake with Hermione. The day that Severus lashed out and called Lily a ‘Mudblood,’ he realized he was truly alone. He had pushed Hermione to the side, and in the process, Lucius and Narcissa too. He tried to apologise, but Hermione stayed silent. Lucius told him that he was too late.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa appeared beside Lucius, her hands on her hips, glaring icely at him. “Oh, how the mighty have fallen. After years of running to Lily like a sex-slave, you now notice Hermione has stopped chasing you.”</p><p> </p><p>Severus frowned with confusion. “Hermione was my friend. Why would she be like this?” </p><p> </p><p>Both Malfoy and Black snorted with disbelief. Lucius answered, “She’s like that, as you say, because of a broken heart.”</p><p> </p><p>Severus reeled in shock. “Oh. I’m so stupid. I’m sorry, Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised her head and turned to him. “You pushed me aside to hover over Lily. When will you ever learn that she never loved you more than a friend?” Hermione shook her head and let out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“You were nothing special to her. You called me jealous when I tried to tell you the truth. I'm tired. Luc, Cissy, stay. Snape, go.” Lucius and Narcissa held onto Hermione as she silently cried.</p><p> </p><p>Severus left the room with guilt boiling in his stomach as he realised what he had done. He promised himself he'd make Hermione happy again. Even if it was with someone else.</p><p> </p><p>That promise had taken him over a decade to fulfil. </p><p> </p><p>In their graduate year, Hermione was taken. The newly wedded Lucius and Narcissa cornered Severus, asking him if he knew what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Despite their animosity, Sirius approached them. “Dumbledore did something to Mya. Remus and I witnessed him casting a spell on her, then Mya was gone. We saw her drop a broken time turner as she disappeared."</p><p> </p><p>Severus crumpled. He ruined everything with Hermione, and now they couldn't reach her.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione Granger. Everyone that knew her in the past had the shock of their lives when a young first year with the same name was called to be sorted.</p><p> </p><p>Severus froze at the sound of her name and looked over to see the dark look on Dumbledore's face. Sirius had never lied about Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>Severus left the Great Hall and rushed to his chambers. He was startled by the noise of the floo as the elder Malfoys stepped through.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione is in her first year here. Were we too late to see her again?” </p><p> </p><p>“Narcy? Luci? Rus?” A soft voice muttered behind them.</p><p> </p><p>They choked on their sobs as they stared at her, the same Hermione they knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione!” They rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. Hermione hugged them back. They all laughed and cried as they broke apart.</p><p>Whatever dark magic Dumbledore had cast to send her back to her time, was cancelled in the embrace of her loves. She shifted, aging up, time catching up with her and leaving her the same age as the rest.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's hands went to Narcissa’s face. Hermione kissed her lips with a sigh. When they broke apart, Narcissa glowed as she smiled at Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you all,” Hermione whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa reached for her hand and took her to Severus’ chambers. Lucius smirked as he followed while Severus stuttered over his words before joining them.</p><p> </p><p>When the men walked into the bedroom, they were greeted by the sight of the two women in front of them kissing and undressing each other.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius started to undress while the women began to explore each other’s bodies, caressing anything in their reach.</p><p> </p><p>Severus shakily walked over to the chair beside the bed to watch them, opening his trousers to release his erection. With a groan he stroked himself at the display. He closed his eyes as he heard their sighs, gripping himself hard and rubbing faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Granger. Move to the pillows. Cissy, you know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s body flushed in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>When Hermione got into position, Narcissa crawled towards Hermione on the bed. Lucius and Severus groaned at the sight of Narcissa opening Hermione’s legs and tasting her.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius had enough of Narcissa’s teasing and moved behind Narcissa. Using his fingers, he began to pleasure his wife, finding her spot.</p><p> </p><p>Severus soon joined them as well, kissing along Hermione’s neck and breasts. Severus’ hand joined Narcissa’s tongue. Hermione opened her legs wide, her hands clutching at Narcissa and Severus. Unable to reach Lucius, she held his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, I’m close!” Hermione cried. Narcissa moved up Hermione's body, kissing Hermione while Lucius pounded into her from behind. Severus added another finger and sped up his thrusts. Hermione screamed as she climaxed.</p><p> </p><p>In her afterglow, Hermione shared a look with Narcissa. “Luc, Cissy’s close. Pound her into the bed now. I’m going to help Sev.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione crawled onto Severus' lap. They looked into each other’s eyes as the sound of slaps on skin and loud moans grew louder behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione flinched as Severus placed a hand on her thigh. Severus sighed knowing that Hermione didn't know he had changed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mya, I know that our friendship is ruined, but I want you to know that I have changed..” </p><p> </p><p>Hermione could see he was telling the truth. “Prove it. Show me then.”</p><p> </p><p>Severus slowly moved his hand along her thighs, her arse, her spine. She shivered with the coldness of the dungeons and the pleasure of his fingers on her warm skin.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her lips slowly. Hermione sighed as she moved closer, leaning on her knees to kiss him deeper. She rubbed her clit against his erection, both of them moaning into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Severus grabbed Hermione’s arse, lifting her up before moving to lean against the wall. He lined himself up to her entrance and thrusted gently. All of them saw the blood dripping from her entrance to her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened in lust and happiness. He shook with adrenaline and desire. “What... How are you… I thought you would have…” </p><p> </p><p>Hermione giggled at his confusion. She locked her ankles around his waist, digging into his arse to get him moving again.</p><p> </p><p>Severus growled as he placed his hands on the wall and Hermione clung onto him. Moving his hips, he thrust deeper, faster into Hermione’s vagina. Hermione's eyes rolled and she released a loud moan as she held on tighter.</p><p> </p><p>The only sound in the room was the slapping of skin and soft groans, grunts, growls, and moans. Names muttered softly on their lips as they reached climax together.</p><p> </p><p>Rejoining them at the bed, Hermione sucked Narcissa’s nipples as Lucius prepared Severus. Severus aligned himself with Hermione’s entrance as she used a toy to pleasure Narcissa. Severus groaned as his erection sunk into Hermione, followed quickly by Lucius entering him in one long thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius pounded into Severus. The soft grunts from below drove him to move faster. After he reached his climax, he fingered Severus to completion before helping Narcissa and Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Severus! Lucius!” Hermione and Narcissa cried out in unison. Lucius fell onto his side and cuddled Narcissa as Severus held Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Narcissa sighed with contentment as they held onto their men, slowly drifting off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione was found.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>